


Breath In, Breath Out

by Pugperson99



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Hurt Spencer Reid, Jell-O, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99
Summary: Day 13
Relationships: Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996603
Kudos: 30





	Breath In, Breath Out

The steady hissing of the oxygen machine echoed throughout the quiet room. Derek stood in the doorway, watching the assisted rise and fall of Spencer’s chest. Garcia sat in the chair next to his hospital bed, it was clear she had been crying. “Hey Pretty Girl,” He breathed, stepping into the room, “How’s he doing?”

Penelope sucked in a shaky breath, “He’ll be okay. The doctors say he’ll need to be on the oxygen for a few weeks after they release him, but otherwise he’ll be fine.” Derek sat in the chair across from his friends, taking Spencer’s other hand. “Where’s the rest of the team?”

“They’re on their way,” Derek smiled, “They got caught up at the bureau. Hotch told me to just go.” 

Garcia chuckled, “Of course he did. Did you get the Jell-O?”

“Rossi said he’d bring it. The doctors said it wasn’t Anthrax right?” Derek questioned.

“Yeah, the unsub didn’t get it right,” Gracia confirmed.

They turned as JJ, Hotch, Emily, and Rossi walked through the door, each carrying two boxes of Jell-O cups. “We have arrived with the Jell-O,” JJ laughed.

“That’s a lot of Jell-O,” Penelope laughed, “He’ll be set for life.”

“I think it’s a perfect amount,” Rossi smiled, “He deserves this, he’s had one too many run ins with chemical warfare.”

There was a groan from the hospital bed, “Did I hear Jell-O?” 

“Damn right!” Emily cheered.

Spencer sat up, eyes wide, “That’s a lot of Jell-O”


End file.
